


Peter Hales Mate

by Supernatural96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: Stiles feels depressed after being kicked out of the pack.All alone with nothing but his thoughts prove maddening for Stiles.Will Peter come back in time to save Stiles?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 361





	Peter Hales Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I urge caution when reading this fic, it has symptoms of depression as well as a brief suicidal thoughts.  
> Please don't read if this will upset you.  
> Happy ending I promise.

It had been 2 months since the packed kicked Stiles out and honestly Stiles started believing this is what true depression felt like. He could barely eat or sleep, he couldn’t be bothered with research, reading or even brushing his teeth. At this rate he was lucky to force himself to shower every second day, not that he even wanted to do that. His dad was too busy at work, now that he knew about the supernatural he was going through old cases seeing if there was a supernatural connection he might have missed, and Stiles understood this, he really did but he also wished his dad knew what had happened with the pack, how he was feeling now. But his dad was never home for Stiles to talk too; and Stiles couldn’t face leaving the house to visit him at the station. Stiles felt so alone, like after his mother died, he was back to having no one.

  
The pack which consisted of Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Peter, Isaac, Boyd and Erica, all decided that Stiles was just a worthless human, who couldn’t protect himself and that they no longer had time to try and protect him, well all of them expect Peter, who wasn’t there at the time, he was in New York settling some affairs that Laura and Derek had left behind. Stiles wouldn’t say that Derek and Peter got along these days, more that they decided neither would forgive each other. Derek for leaving Peter in a coma with no pack and Peter for killing Laura, even if he was out of his mind and pack-less. So, they just pretended like that didn’t happened and tried to move on, still keeping their interactions to a minimum.

Peter was the trustee for the Hale accounts, even when he was a in a coma he held the responsibly of managing the finances, whilst in a coma everything as put on hold, Laura and Derek just lived off their savings, as neither had access to the accounts, only the emergency fund and their saving accounts. They wouldn’t be able to access the accounts unless Peter gave them access or he died and then they would be transferred over the oldest remaining Hale. 

  
So back to the pack, all expect Peter had decided that Stiles was worthless and out of the pack. Stiles assumed Peter probably felt the same as they did, he had hoped not, Stiles and Peter had gotten closer and actually became good friends, but if his best friend and all his other friends could and would kick him out, why wouldn’t Peter. So, here was Stiles, pack-less, friendless and sinking into a deep dark depression filled hole, he didn’t know what to do anymore. He just lay in his bed staring at the ceiling wishing things were different, wishing for sleep to pull him under.

**Peter’s PVO**

  
I left for New York claiming I needed to settle some of Laura and Derek’s affairs, mainly the apartment they stayed in. My other reason for going, not that I’d tell anyone was because I knew of an Alpha here who was reckless and cruel. He had allowed hunters to kill of his pack, becoming feral. I decided I wanted the Alpha power back, not for revenge this time but for my sweet mate. Stiles. Stiles, didn’t know that he was my mate, at the beginning I had no intention of telling him, but after a while I saw how the pack started to treat him.

Stiles was only used for research, barely invited to pack meetings unless research was needed and the poor boy seemed so touched starved, no one hugged him. Stiles and I had become great friends, I was happy to have that connection to my mate, I tired to scent mark him and touch him as much as I could without Stiles knowing, nor the pack. The last thing I needed was for them to realise who Stiles was for me, hence my trip to New York. Unfortunately, the trip took longer that I thought, due to some complications with the apartment and then a run in with some hunters. But I finally did it I killed the rouge Alpha, and headed home to my Stiles, my mate. I hadn’t felt this excited in a long time. 

Upon returning to Beacon Hills, Peter found that the pack had decided to kick Stiles out, claiming he was worthless and they always had to worry about protecting him. Peter yelled at Derek and the Pack “this isn’t how a pack acts, a pack is supposed to support one another, protect one another, it doesn’t matter if they’re human or something else entirely, the point of a pack is to look out for everyone. Stiles may be human, but he is so much more than any of you, he has done everything you lot have and more, without any powers. He held you (pointing to Derek) up in 7ft of water for over 2 hours. He saved (now pointing at Erica and Boyd) you both for Gerard’s beating and got you to safety, and he didn’t heal like you two did!"

"Isaac, he’s the one who helped you get away from your father, he’s the one who helped you every time you had a nightmare. Allison, the only reason you are alive right now is because Stiles stopped an out of control Scott from killing you on the full moon! He’s the only reason Jackson and Lydia aren’t dead too. After everything he’s done for you Scott, you kick your best friend out. I can’t believe all of you, he helped each and everyone of you and this is how you repay him. You should be disgusted with yourselves. I have never meet so many ungrateful people in my life. So, you know what, if Stiles is out then so am I.” Peter finishes before storming out of the loft.

  
I was worried about my poor mate Stiles, I knew what the pack meant to him despite how they treated him, I was worried he would do something reckless or worse feel the pack bonds breaking, those feelings of sorrow and depression are sometimes enough to incapacitate a wolf, let alone a human, the depression may have killed him. I knew I should’ve have been away for so long; I was just trying to make sure I had everything prepared in case my mate chose me and decided to join my pack. 

After leaving the loft, Peter headed straight to Stiles house, he needed to see his mate. Although the mate bond hadn’t been fully realised Peter could still sense some emotions coming off Stiles, now that he was back in Beacon Hills. Eventually is Stiles did become his Peter’s mate. it wouldn’t matter if they were on opposite sides of the world, they’d be able to feel each other, sense each other’s emotions and in the rare cause of true mates, they would even be able to communicate telepathically. 

The closer Peter got to the Stilinski residence the more he felt overwhelming sorrow, pain and depression. What had the pack done to his beautiful mate? knowing Stiles would be in his bedroom, Peter scaled up the side of the house, to Stiles window. As he opened the stench of self-loathing, depression and sweat took over his senses, it was almost enough to knock Peter off the side of the house.  
Peter was disturbed, his mate usually smelt, like cinnamon, apple pie and sunshine. Stepping into the room Peter froze at the sight of Stiles sitting ever so still on his bed facing away from the window. But what was more shocking was what Stiles had in his hand, he was holding a bottle of pills, before Stiles could do anything, Peter rushed to his side pulling the pills out of his hand. His heart clenching in pain, Peter crouched before Stiles, Stiles had yet to notice someone was in the room with him. Peter placed his hand ever so slightly on the boy’s cheek.

  
“Stiles darling, it’s me Peter.” Peter said slowly rubbing his fingers across Stiles cheek.  
“P-Peter… What are you doing here?...... Wait, what’s in your hand” Stiles noticed the pill bottle Peter had yet to get rid of. Something in Stiles clicks “Was I, oh god, I was g-gonna. No. no. no.” 

  
“Sweetheart you need to clam down, everything’s ok. I stopped you before you could do any damage. [staring into Stiles eyes] Stiles, I understand how you’re feeling right now, you’re not thinking straight and it’s NOT your fault, ok. It’s the breaking of the pack bonds, usually one bond breaking in enough to send a wolf into depression, but dear Stiles, not only are human, but you just lost 8 pack bonds, that’s enough to kill a wolf, and yet my dear boy you held on. I am so proud of you.” 

  
Getting up Peter takes a seat next to Stiles, taking both hands into his. “Stiles, I am so sorry I left, I thought everything would be ok and I would explain when I got back. I never meant to leave you alone for so long, if I had known what they were going to do I never would have left. My darling boy I hope you can forgive me.”

  
“You didn’t know” whispered Stiles, if Peter hadn’t been a werewolf, he never would have heard it.

  
“No Sweetheart, I didn’t know, I would never do that to you, you’re my pack Stiles, you have always been my pack. In fact, I wasn’t going to say anything but I think you need something to prove it to you. What do you know about mates?”

  
“A lot, I did research everything I could when I found out about you guys, although it’s hard to tell the truth from fiction. I do know that mates are rare and most go their whole lives without meeting. Why?” Questions Stiles already sounding better than he was.

  
“Because my dear Stiles, you are my mate.” Peter hold his breath, everything could change in this moment, if Stiles rejected him, he would never be whole, if he accepted well…

  
What Peter wasn’t expecting was to Stiles to start crying, before he could say anything else Stiles said “R-Really. Oh, Peter why didn’t you say anything before?”

  
“You are so young Stiles, I mean I know your 18 but you still have your life ahead of you and I didn’t want you to feel forced into this, just because I found my mate, your friendship has meant the world to me.” Peter says looking down at their intertwined hands.

  
“Sillywolf,” Stiles removes his hand from Peter’s before grabbing the sides of his face and smashing their lips together. As kisses so it’s a little sloppy, but Stiles is so enthusiastic and filled with passion that it makes Peter feel as though it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. He can feel the passion sand love coming off Stiles, his boy was starting to come back to him. Pulling apart in need of breath Stiles says “Peter I would love to be your mate.”

  
Peter pulls him back in for another kiss.

  
He knows this won’t solve everything; Stiles still has a lot to deal with; but with Peter by his side it makes it that much easier. They would have to deal with the pack now that Peter was an Alpha again, and Peter will urge Stiles to talk to his father. But the future was certainly looking brighter than it had been, and for Peter he felt as though he finally had his chance to love and have the family he’d been missing for so long.


End file.
